Last Sunset
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a PrussiaXReader for my nationxreader list. And yes I did get a few ideas off of the new movie New Years Eve. I love reviews, it helps me do more! enjoy!


You clambered onto the roof of your apartment complex. School work, chores, your ex-boyfriend Matthias dumping you, it had been a pretty decent (depressing) day. You weren't really allowed up there but whatever.

You stopped when you saw Gilbert; he's been your bully since grade school. You had been best friends with his little bother Ludwig, until he and his mom moved to the next town over, leaving Gil and his dad. You sat down in your usual spot, hoping he wouldn't say something to you, but you knew there was a fat chance at that.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gilbert sighed as he gazed at the brightly colored sunset.

"Um…yeah, I love it…I didn't think you liked those kinds of things." You said lightly.

"I do though, funny isn't it? Think about this _. The sunset, I believe is the most beautiful time of the day, but it only lasts for only a few glorious hours, before it gives way into night. It's like life, it's born, it lives a short life, but it lives it well before it dies."

"Wow, that's deep, never thought of it that way."

"_, I'm sorry for bullying you all these years."

Okay this is weird, and very uncharacteristic of him, "You alright Gil?"

"Yes and no, I'm moving to a different country, and I still have stuff I want to do here, so I'm trying to do it all before I go."

"Oh, you're moving?"

"In about a month…I'm going to turn in…but hey, do you think this has been a meaningful conversation though it was about trivial things?"

You shrugged, they weren't exactly trivial, but maybe they were to him. "Sure."

"Thanks, can I see you tomorrow morning?"

You nodded, and he sighed in relief, and left, leaving you pondering.

The next morning you met each other at the park in front of your apartment complex. "I need your help." Gilbert said, "I need you to help me complete this list by the end of the month." Gilbert handed over the list.

Lie for a good intentioned reason.

Fall in love, and live to tell the tale.

Do something nice for someone.

Do something no one would expect you to do.

Apologize to _ for bullying her.

Have a meaningful conversation over something trivial.

Get an A on a quiz.

Paint a mural.

Go to a concert.

Visit my brother.

Write a poem from the heart;

Even if it's the last thing I do, see one last sunset.

"What are these, New Years Resolutions or some kind of whacked up bucket list before moving?"

"A little bit of both. I already have a few done."

"Fine, I'll help you, but some of these might be hard."

"We'll do what we can."

So we started, skipping the ones he had already done. You took him to your friends: Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Antonio's band. We listened to a few songs and called it a concert. _Check!_

After a few days of studying you helped him get an A in quiz. Feliciano had a wall he needed painted, and so you and Feliciano taught him to paint and he made a mural. We also had a paint war in the process.

You took him to the soup kitchen the next day and spent all day there. After a few days, he started getting really sick, so while he was in bed, he wrote a poem for you.

_With every breath I breathe,_

_It's another moment closer,_

_To when I have to leave,_

_But it's a moment I'm closer to her. _

It wasn't perfect, but it was from the heart. And you loved it, and you and him realized that you were slowly falling in love with each other.

When he was a bit better, you came over to take him somewhere, but he was not well enough just yet. So you talked to him and ended up sleeping with him. A few days later you and Gil went on a bus and visited his brother, where Gil told Ludwig about how we fell in love.

The last two were the hardest and you were running out of time, since he was leaving very soon. After a week or so of not showing up, you decided to see how he was doing, and ended up seeing his dad leaving, and you asked him where Gil was and how the moving was coming.

"Moving? Oh…sweetheart…Gawd, Gil didn't tell you?" He said sadly. Gil's dad took you to where he was heading and you were shaking up a storm. You were led into a room where you saw Ludwig, their mom, and Gil on a hospital bed. He looked at you weakly. "Hi _, I'm sorry…I lied with a good intention. I didn't want you to know till it was time."

"Oh gawd, Gil!"

"It's cancer." Gil said looking away. He was paler than ever, "I haven't done the last two things yet."

"Well, you did one of them."

"What?"

"No one would've expected you to bring a family back together or do everything on your wish list in a month."

Gil smiled, "You're right." He took a shaky, raspy breath, "Check…Now, I just want to watch one last sunset, even if it's the last thing I do."

You kissed him gently and held his hand, "I love you Gil."

"I love you too _."

Everyone watched Gil, and the two of you, and everyone else watched the sunset together, as his life began to slip away. Tears began to fall from five sets of eyes, and you and Gil's eyes turned to each others.

And with his last breath he said, "Seeing you guys one last time is better than any last sunset, no matter how much I love it…But I at least got to be with you all, for one last sunset."


End file.
